Jack's View - Point of View
by DwarfRunner
Summary: Just after season 3's Point of View episode where alternate Sam and Kawolski come through seeking help and refuge. This is how I would imagine our favorite Colonel would react after they've gone. [S/J!]


Just after season 3's Point of View episode where alternate Sam and Kawolski come through seeking help and refuge. This is how I would imagine our favorite Colonel Jack O'Neill would react when they're gone.

Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine. I wish it was but it's not. That's okay, I suppose. I just love Stargate.

That's all. Enjoy.

Jack stared at the open laptop in front of him. He had been pretending to write his report for the last few hours. Doctor Major Samantha Carter had been strolling through his brain ever since they had shut down the quantum mirror. General Hammond has ordered it destroyed on the spot.

She was gone. Except she was just down the hall, working on one of her doohickeys; no doubt she would have finished her report ages ago.

He smiled sadly at the memory of kissing her, well not her. It still hurt his head to try and process everything.

At least this time neither of them had been under the influence of an alien virus. A proper smile spread over his face as the memory of that particular kiss surfaced; that had been one sweet tank top she had had on.

"Sir?"

Jack jumped. He looked up at Sam-Carter- Not Sam-Carter. Carter stood dressed in her BDUs in his doorway. From the expression on her face, she had obviously repeated herself at least once already. He guiltily shoved down the delightful, very regulation-breaking thoughts bubbling around his rickety old mind.

"Carter?" He coughed, hastily turning to her, giving her- well, most of his attention. As much as he could ever focus on one thing at a time anyway.

She smiled her megawatt smile and he felt his insides turn to mush. He gave himself a mental shake and squinted at her, willing himself to concentrate. Like his special ops days. He quickly squashed those awful thoughts.

"Sir, I was just passing by," she said, gesturing vaguely to the hallway. There was a slightly awkward pause. "So, I just wanted to say, um, goodnight."

Jack flashed her a lopsided smile.

"Goodnight - Carter," he said, barely catching the 'Sam' as it tried to make its escape.

When they'd first met, he'd been far too hung up on her being a scientist to really process, or appreciate, how much of a woman she was. He hadnt really thought of it until P3X-477 when she'd drunk that stuff that made her take off her- he squashed that pleasant memory as quickly as he could too. But the image of her in the blue Shabodai dress danced up from his memory banks too.

Time and alternate reality again said the two of them belonged together.

"Sir," she said hesitantly, shifting slightly into his office. "Are... you... all right, colonel?"

"'Course, Carter," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. "You?"

"Yeah," she replied quickly. "You were just-never mind. Goodnight, sir."

He smiled again. "'Night," he said evenly.

She beamed another heart-breaking smile at him, blue eyes dancing, and left.

Jack sighed heavily. Ever since his divorce with Sara he didn't think he'd find someone else to care for again. And now, he had. Unforunately, of every single female he had met in the last three and a half years, she was the most off limits of all of them. He couldn't help the warm bubbly feeling that rose every time he saw his second in command. He secretly loved when she spoke science things to him. He had no clue what she was saying 99% of the time, but just loved to have a reason to watch her and to see that spark of excitement in her exceptionally blue eyes.

This latest quantum mirror reality had confirmed what he had been guessing, and dreading, since Daniel had returned with news the first time that he, Jack, and Carter had been married in the other reality.

And the Goa'ould had all but taken over the world in that reality as well. Damn, he hated those slimey bastards.

And here had been this other Carter who had married him. And the Goa'ould had almost won in that reality as well. The Goa'ould were powerful and had reigned supreme in the galaxy for thousands of years. Jack wanted to say he was an optimist and that someday they would win... but at the moment, against such a force, to win seemed to be a distant dream.

As long as those slimey snakes were a threat, he could never have Samantha Carter.

PS. Despite how I ended this, I LOVE Sam and Jack. SAM AND JACK FOREVER.


End file.
